clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowflake Village
name = Snowflake Village |image = |caption = Spread the Christmas cheer! |map = |mapcaption = CHRISTMAS! |type = Village |level = Christmas |location = [[Amelia Woods, South Island |inhabitants = Southern Kanta Penguins, Jungle Trolls }} Snowflake Village is a small village located in the east side of Amelia Woods. Being the only remaining settlement in the woods after a massive attack by The Qrazee Wizards (Back when the Eastern Kanta Penguins were dealing with The Great Snowball War) the place serves as an outpost for avid adventurers who dare to travel through the more dangerous side of South Island. The Village managed to survive due to the fact that at the time, Snowflake Village was celebrating Christmas. The first thing you'll probably say is "But the wizards attacked during September. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR T3H P3NGU1NZ 2 C313RB£AT£ CH15TMAZ, LOLOLOLO0LL0LOL!1111111" Well, as a matter of fact, Snowflake Village celebrates Christmas for one week every month! How PWNsome is that! Anyways, Snowflake Village survived because everyone had gained massive amounts of confidence from Christmas, and the local guards managed to succesfully defeat the attackers. Yeah, these penguins (And trolls.) really love Christmas. Background After the catastrophe that destroyed most of Kanta Island, Several groups of Southern Kanta Penguins on South Island had seperated into groups, looking for somewhere else to settle down. One of these many groups was lead by a brave warrior (And Christmas fan.) known as Klavier Keldunion, an elite guard that once patrolled the streets of the fromer cities before Mt. Joe erupted. He got a whole bunch of penguins together, and headed Northwest. They went through several places on their trip to find the perfect area to settle down, including what would soon to be Mage's Cliff. They soon reached Amelia Woods, which remained completely intact, and was covered in a thin blanket of snow. There was also mistletoe and holly everywhere, and the strange rock formation looke alot like snowmen, when covered in snow. When they got there, it was two days before Christmas, so Klavier annonced that once the settlement was (quickly) set up, they shall celebrate Christmas like no other penguin would, and boy, did they party. They got together thousands of presents, prepared a huge feast, and the chicks got a visit from "Klavier Klaus" (Which was actually Klavier in a Santa Suit.) The party lasted for an entire week. After the party, Klavier decided to name the settlement "Snowflake Village", and the parties continued on. Several other groups of penguins also came to the Woods and made seperate villages. Life was good. Five years and several Christmas parties later, however, A schism occured in the Snowflake Village council, when a councilman known as Emile Ellnim, who thought that the parties were getting boring and repetitive, and suggested they should only celebrate once every year, like every one else. A mass majority of the council disagreed with him, and kicked him out of the village. Emile soon formed a group of magic-casting, Christmas haters known as The Qrazee Wizards. While the Wizards would just attempt to ruin Christmas, they got REALLY mad when they learnt all the other villages were following the christmas trends of Snowflake Village, and proceeded on a full-scale attack on Amelia Woods, using a new deletion spell. They deleted nearly all of the villages (The villagers escaped though.) along with the Christmas decorations, and anything related to Christmas. When they reached Snowflake Village however, the confidence cause by the Christmas cheer allowed the guards to push back the wizards, ultimately defeating them. After this, the village grew twice in size to harbour the villagers from the other settlements. The mass beauty of Amelia Woods, however, was gone, but Klavier announced that they will do their best to restore the woods to it's former glory. Christmas saved everyone, and not the other way round for once. Seriously, there are way to many Christmas specials on TV where someone save Christmas, it's starting to get boring and blah, blah, blahblahblah blah blah blah... Map Places The Snowman Inn -- The only Inn in Snowflake Village. It has a total of twenty rooms, eight bathrooms and one disco room. It's well known for it's special coffee that tastes like ice cream. It's Yummy! Also, it's usually where the Christmas games for the chicks take place. Pine Tree Apothecary -- A Apothecary that, for some reason, works with All Hallow's Treats in making Christmas-based foodstuff with interesting effects... No, they haven't made brussel sprouts that preen your feathers on it's own voilation yet. Don't even ask why... Hey, isn't that kind of nostalgic? Claus Cafe -- A resturaunt that serves nothing but christmas dinner, which is all free during Christmas. Thanks to technology today, they have an unlimited amount of mullets thanks to a cloning device! It's also unreasonbly warm in there, for some odd reason. Klavier Park -- The only park in Snowflake Village, dedicated to the founder of the village, who died of natrual cause just a year ago. There's a customer info centre, a playground and several fountains. The main part of the park is the massive, golden statue of Klavier... then again, where did they get that gold? This place has the biggest amount of christmas trees and snowmen any time of the year, except May. An Unfitting Arcade -- The most modern looking building in all of Snowflake Village. Inside are all sorts of christmas-themed arcade games. Inhabitants * Southern Kanta Penguins * Jungle Trolls *Puffles Villains *Penguins who hate Christmas. *No Penguins, who say no to all of the village's hospitallity. *Bureau of Entropy... Yes, the village can break the fourth wall. ''fooooOOooooUUUuuurth WaaaaaAAaaaall Resources *Christmas Dinner *Christmas Cheer *Wood *Souvineirs Trivia * This village is one of the very few places that actually accept Mabel. See also * Christmas * Kanta Penguin * Troll * South Island * Amelia Woods Category:Christmas Category:Rooms